


you don't know you're beautiful

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, you're beautiful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: "You light my world like nobody elsethe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmBut when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell."





	you don't know you're beautiful

**_"You light my world like nobody else_**  
**_the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelm_**  
**_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell."_**  
  
  
_Jeno stopped playing, looking to see Jaemin smiling at him. Jaemin understood the lyrics of the song and knew what Jeno was trying to say, but that doesn't mean he couldn't help but think the lyrics meant something else. Jeno was romantic and Jaemin appreciated that._  
  
_"You don't know you're beautiful."_  
  
_Jaemin was beautiful, but it was only up to him to see it._  
  
_Jaemin didn't think so._  
  
_Because he wasn't beautiful._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"You're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes."_  
  
_Jaemin keeps his feelings under his sleeve, not wanting anyone to dig into his feelings._  
  
_But that didn't mean he didn't think Jeno was the most amazing guy out there. Jeno looks at him like he was most important thing in the world, but he wasn't and never will be. In anyone's eyes, Jaemin will never be._  
  
_He could never look at Jeno in the eyes if his life depended on it._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"When will you ever say yes to Jeno?"_  
  
_Jaemin just chuckled, looking at_ Chenle _. He knows and everyone knows that Jeno likes him. It's always been like that and Jaemin wants people to know that he likes him too. But when will there ever be a day when he thinks that he could be up to Jeno's standards?_  
  
_"I can't."_  
  
_Jeno was someone Jaemin just can't be with._  
  
_Jeno was the star basketball player and Jaemin was just a piece of little speck in the hallways. They didn't match and Jeno was way beyond reach. Jaemin couldn't make it up there if he even tried. Jeno was a dream, just like how everything else was._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Being the way that you are is enough."_  
  
_Jaemin loved reading and liked to be alone, daydreaming until the day ends. He always had friends by his side, but he didn't know why he could never depend on them to let him be alone. Sometimes that's all you really need._  
  
_"Come on, Jeno's up next," Chenle said, taking his hands. They had made it to the center of the crowd to see Jeno playing the guitar. Jeno was amazing, yet so far in reach. Jaemin could never meet his eyes whenever they made eye contact. He would never be enough for him. Jeno deserved someone better._  
  
_Jeno smiled at him like the brightest star and looked at him differently than anyone else. Jaemin could never do the same._  
  
  
  
  
  
_"You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put in a song."_  
  
  
_Jaemin was just so small that he would get tampered over. It was just the way he was, but he wanted to change that._  
  
_"You don't have to change yourself for anyone," Chenle said. "Especially not for Jeno."_  
  
_"I don't need to."_  
  
_"But you want to."_  
  
_Jaemin just bit his lips. "You don't understand."_  
  
_"Jeno loves you and that's all that matters."_  
  
_Jaemin just smiled, thinking about the basketball player and the only person who had stolen his heart. "I don't know. I don't want to be a pushover and I won't date Jeno just because everyone tells me too."_  
  
_"No Jaemin, you want to date him, you just don't think you belong in his arms."_  
  
  
  
  
_"NaNaNaNaNananananana."_  
  
_Jaemin turned around to see Jeno on top of the stairs, looking down at him. There was a batch of flowers in his hand and as much as Jaemin knew, it belonged to him. As the years went by, Jeno's affection grew stronger, but Jaemin could never turn away when he feels the same too._  
  
_When it was just them, it seemed like the world was spinning in circles. Was there going to be a time when Jaemin finally lets himself stay true to his feelings? He could only want to dream because it all seems unreal to him._  
  
_"I'll always be here when you need me," Jeno's voice was soft, yet so mesmerizing._  
  
_Jaemin smiled. Maybe, just maybe he could hold Jeno's hands just once. It wouldn't hurt, right?_  
  
  
  
  
_"If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately."_  
  
_It took Jaemin a few years to finally say yes. He may be a bit scared, be may be a bit worried, but Jeno was there to tell him that it's okay. Jaemin sucked at trusting himself, but he also didn't trust everyone else._  
  
_Jeno was what brought the happiness in him and the best memories. Jeno was everything that Jaemin couldn't be, but everything that made him better. Jeno was there through the ups and down of his life and through the hardships he learned to face. Without him, maybe he would never learn how to fall in love._  
  
  
  
_"Stop running away from this."_  
  
_Jaemin suddenly stopped to look Jeno in the eyes. The same eyes he's been staring at for probably every day of his life now. Jeno's eyes were fierce, but also very heartbroken. Jaemin didn't want to see that. Not ever. Jeno always had those bright and charming eyes. Jeno was beautiful in every way. He could never compare._  
  
_"I'm sorry Jeno."_  
  
_"Why are you so insecure? You don't have to be."_  
  
_Jeno always speaks the truth._  
  
_Jaemin was insecure, but he already knew that. He always knew._  
  
  
  
  
  
_"You're insecure. Don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door."_  
  
_Jaemin loved Jeno. He did and he always will, but in order to love someone else, he needed to love himself first._  
  
_He was always so focused on how people would look at him, he never paid attention to how he carried himself. When he learns, he doesn't forget. Jeno always tells him that he needed to remember to love himself every time. It was what made him feel more powerful. He was powerful._  
  
_He learned to finally put himself first before anyone else. He needed to know that he could be what he wanted to be. It took some years, but time was everything._  
  
  
  
  
_"Everybody else in the room can see it, but you."_  
  
_Chenle had always been his best friend. He was the only person that he would take a bullet for and for someone to see what you've been through, it takes up a lot of time. Chenle was happy and Jaemin was getting hang of it._  
  
_"You're ready?"_  
  
_Jaemin just smiled at him, pulling him to side. "I've always been ready."_  
  
_They were finally going to make their dreams come true. When Jaemin looked up at the stage, he could finally breathe for the first in forever and having Chenle there was the best thing anyone could ask for. Everyone looked at him and he could feel the things that can't be put into words._  
  
_Jeno was smiling at them and Jaemin just thought that this was all worth it._  
  
_His dream was to be on stage, but his real dream was to finally feel like he was important and achieve something far more in life. Jeno was his key._  
  
  
  
  
  
_"But that's what makes you beautiful."_  
  
_Jaemin smiled and kissed him. Jeno hugged his shoulder, looking out into the sunrise. It was their 7 year anniversary and it was time to finally let go. Jaemin finally learned what it means to be someone's light._  
  
_But he also learned to believe he was beautiful too and he didn't need Jeno to tell him that._  
  
  
_But maybe he always knew that._  
  
_Because he is beautiful._


End file.
